1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pipe structures, and in particular to a method of attaching pipes.
2. Background of the Invention
Myriad useful structures currently in use require the mutual attachment of pipes. In the area of environmental control alone examples include radiator tubes attached to header pipes, air conditioning coils, and heat exchanger coils. In the area of power generation, one application where a plurality of tubes must be attached to header pipes is in Heat Recovery Steam Generators ("HRSG"). A typical HRSG is illustrated in FIG. 1.
Referring now to FIG. 1, HRSG 2 comprises a plurality of finned tubes 6 (in the interest of clarity, the individual fins are not shown), each attached at one end to first header 4, and an opposite end to second header 5. An interior of first header 4 communicates with an interior of second header 5 by means of finned tubes 6. An exterior of finned tubes 6 is surrounded by a heating medium.
In use, water enters first header 4 as indicated by arrows 8. The water then travels to second header 5 by means of finned tubes 6. While transiting finned tubes 6 the water is heated, and exits second header 5 as steam, as indicated by arrow 10.